Cell Phone
Cellular phones are the most intricate and important tools the characters use in the entire game. One of the first things any of the players do within the game, is acquire a cell phone in the location they have ended up in. In addition to being the signature THING with "Calling", in much the same way cameras are so important to the Fatal Frame games, cell phones serve a number of functions for the player characters within the game. Functions of Phones * Allow players to hear & understand ghosts. * Provide picture-clues via the "messages" sent to the phones. * Record "white noise" and then play it back as "Recordings" * Communicate with other characters. * Take screenshots & send them to the player's Wii console (This is all that taking photos does however...). And most importantly... * Transports characters to other locations within the Mnemonic Abyss, by calling other phones within the game. Background The cell phones are more than just random items: Each and every one of them belongs to someone that got trapped in the Mnemonic Abyss. Reiko Asagiri got a cell phone as a gift from her mother, and it soon became one of her favorite ways of communicating with other people. This connection that she had with her phone, along with how it let her speak with/to others, can be theorized to represent how and why the phones work the way they do within the game. They are more than just connections to ghosts; they are fundamentally connections between beings & locations within the Mnemonic Abyss itself. This is no more apparent than in the TRUE ending, The Bond, where Rin Kagura finds she needs to use a cell phone to actually talk to Reiko, in order to bring the curse finally to an end. Cell Phones & Numbers Here are phones found within the game, and their phone numbers. CellPhoneB&W.PNG|997-916-785|link=http://calling.wikia.com/wiki/Shin_Suzutani CellPhoneBlack.PNG|997-894-516|link=http://calling.wikia.com/wiki/Jun_Kondo CellPhoneBlue.PNG|997-494-582|link=http://calling.wikia.com/wiki/Ken_Negishi CellPhoneBroken.PNG|997-858-838|link=http://calling.wikia.com/wiki/Sadao_Amano CellPhoneCheckered.PNG|997-684-771|link=http://calling.wikia.com/wiki/Midori_Kato CellPhoneClassy.PNG|997-618-252|link=http://calling.wikia.com/wiki/Michio_Kishibe CellPhoneFlashy.PNG|997-708-964|link=http://calling.wikia.com/wiki/Kumi_Ota CellPhoneGray.PNG|997-082-196|link=http://calling.wikia.com/wiki/Chiyo_Kishibe CellPhoneGreen.PNG|997-521-884|link=http://calling.wikia.com/wiki/Hina_Hidaka CellPhonePink.PNG|997-116-286|link=http://calling.wikia.com/wiki/Kyoko_Habino CellPhonePlain.PNG|997-674-681|link=http://calling.wikia.com/wiki/Yuko_Asigiri CellPhoneRed.PNG|997-657-281|link=http://calling.wikia.com/wiki/Mika_Hosokawa CellPhoneReiko.PNG|997-600-184|link=http://calling.wikia.com/wiki/Reiko_Asagiri CellPhoneSilver.PNG|997-118-029|link=http://calling.wikia.com/wiki/Kei_Shoji CellPhoneSimple.PNG|997-447-619|link=http://calling.wikia.com/wiki/Yoshi_Kuromiya CellPhoneSpooky.PNG|997-862-542|link=http://calling.wikia.com/wiki/Mai_Kokura Unlisted Numbers Out of all the numbers, two do not have cell phones that are identifiable within the game. * 997-115-829: Michio Kishibe uses this number to contact his wife at the end of The Return, but it is not clear from where, or why this number is being called, since Chiyo is holding Michio's regular phone at the time. * 997-818-662: Gin Fujimura is mentioned to have been contacted by two people over his custom made dolls, and a phone call on his phone transports Rin Kagura to Jun Kondo's house, but the phone itself is snatched away by a grabby-ghost-hand before Rin can pick it up, and the ghost of Mr. Fujimura himself is not identified within the game, so it is not clear on exactly what was going on in his case. His phone being in the Mnemonic Abyss would seem to mean he is dead, but the location of his ghost has yet to be determined. * 993-754-862: This is NOT an actual phone number; this is actually Sadao Amanos password for his computer. Miscellaneous Information * The player MUST NOT CALL A NUMBER THAT HASN'T BEEN FOUND OR ALREADY STARTED WITH (like Makoto calling Kyoko's number). IF so, it will look like you are about to transport, then the phone will go to the middle of the screen; black mist will come from the phone, then a hand (most likely a "grabby hand") will emerge and come at you; the screen will turn black, you hear the player's scream, and it's game over. Basically it works the same as if you're falling into the clouds of the Mnemonic Abyss, vortexes, being caught in a red spell by Reiko Asagiri and being caught by Midori Kato, so BE CAREFUL... Category:Items